Friends and Foes
by Charlotte Nash
Summary: I wrote this when I was 11, so excuse the rubbish-y ness. Sephiroths back and striking where it hurts....


****

Friends and Foes.

__

By **Charlotte Nash.**

**__**

Chapter one - A Reunion

Tifa sighed, whilst washing out a used cocktail glass. Cloud was late. He promised to be early so they could prepare for a reunion with their old friends. Even Yuffie said she would come that evening. 

Tifa had opened up another mini-bar in the newly rebuilt North Corel. She lived in a holiday house with Cloud in Costa Del Sol, but she couldn't set a bar up there because it was too expensive. Besides, the bar owner there would get annoyed.

As she was wondering about Cloud, she heard a familiar boot treading into the bar. "Hi, Barrett. Have you seen Cloud?" she said, smiling at him.

Barrett grinned back. "Yeah, sure. He's busy putting some bricks into that house that needed rebuilding. Kinda nice of him, actually. I'm surprised."

"That's alright then. Why are you here?"

"I've come to help. Cloud asked me to. He also asked me to apologise for him being caught up back there. He said he'd be along in a few minutes. Here, let me serve those customers for a while. You can do something else."

"Thanks, Barrett."

"It's alright, Tifa. Actually I was hoping to steal a sausage or two…"

Tifa chuckled. Everyone loved her cooking. That was why her bar was so popular. "Go on then," she said, taking a tray out of an oven and offering it to Barrett. Barrett took two sausages off the tray and put them on a plate. He was about to eat one when some people appeared at the counter and one asked for Today's special. Barrett growled to himself and started serving the newly forming line. Tifa glanced up at the clock. It was nearing closing time of the bar, and start of the reunion. She was looking forward to it. "I'll go get ready for closing time," said Tifa. "Is Marlene going to come along?"

"No. It's a bit late for her to be up. Besides, that dumb-ass Cid would probably say somethin' in front of her she shouldn't hear." growled Barrett, as he handed a man a "Corel Quencher" cocktail and a young woman paid for her drink.

"You're just as bad," Tifa sniggered. Seeing the look on Barrett's face, she changed the subject. She didn't need a ruckus right now. Not before a party, anyhow.

"The others will be along in half an hour. I'd better close the store. Everyone out! Time's up!" She shouted. Slowly, people began to mooch out. A couple of people muttered and went really slowly out. They chattered. Barrett tapped his foot impatiently and glared fiercely around the room. People began to hurry. Finally, the store was empty. 

"Well that's that. Help me decorate the other room, Barrett?" 

"Hey, Cid! Over here! "

"Shut up, Shera, you little asshole! Can't you see I'm busy? "

"It's time for that reunion of yours, remember? "

"Oh - yeah." 

Cid climbed out from underneath the Tiny Bronco, face covered in grease and his hands were black. He was wearing his old clothes with big pockets full of used, oily tools. He looked a _mess._

" I suppose I'd better – Shera, what the hell are you dressed like that for? "

"I'm coming, too!" She said smiling, but looking worried. She was wearing a purple satin dress with short sleeves. It was just above her knees. Cid thought she looked rather nice like that, though he didn't say so. He wondered why he had never seen her in that dress before, and realised it was because she had never been invited anywhere special enough to wear it before. She rarely went out somewhere nice.

Cid felt a bit guilty about this. He looked at Shera who had a pleading look on her face. She really wanted to go.

" Oh, #! *@…… alright. Come and help me get ready!" He said.

Shera looked so happy. "Yes, Cid!" she said, beaming. They went inside the house and went to see what Cid had available to wear. "I still reckon I'd look good in my old Shinra suit…." He said upon inspection of the contents of his wardrobe. He brought out the suit. "See, it looks pretty smart."

"Cid. I think you should wear your regular clothes. After all, it's what you wore with them, and I don't think that guy Barrett will be happy about the Shinra suit."

Cid opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. "Alright," he said grudgingly.

"Yuffie! Hurry up in there!"

"Yes Dad!"

Godo tapped his foot. "Have you chosen an outfit yet?" He shouted.

"YES!!! I'm just COMING!!!" Yuffie yelled back.

She stepped out the door and smiled at her father Godo. "Yuffie! You're wearing your normal clothes! I thought you said you'd found an outfit!" said Godo disapprovingly.

"I have. I'm wearing this." said Yuffie, looking down at her clothes. "What's wrong with it?"

Godo sighed. He was trying not to get angry. "Yuffie, you spent the last half an hour trying to select an outfit and you decide to wear your normal clothes. I want you to look a bit decent for them, y'know. I expect they're looking really smart-" Godo stopped short. He tried to imagine Yuffie looking neat and tidy. "You know Yuffie," he said hastily, "perhaps you would look better in those clothes. After all, they do look good on you, and they…"

Yuffie had already gone. Godo smiled. "What am I going to do with her," he sighed to himself.

Meanwhile, Tifa and Barrett had just finished decorating the backroom to her bar. The house in Costa Del Sol took too long to clear up after a party. They found that out very quickly. Tifa took a set of cakes out of the oven and put them on a table with many other foods. Barrett smelt the freshly baked smell as he set up chairs. "Mmm, smells good." He pinned up streamers in the corners of the room. Tifa put plates out. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Tifa! Barrett! Sorry I was late. Can I help?" 

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted, and she ran up to him and gave him a hug. Cloud blushed, and grinned at Barrett, who sat looking rather smug. "Thanks Barrett. I really appreciate it." Said Cloud . "I'm really sorry that I couldn't help."

"That's okay, Cloud." Barrett said. Tifa suddenly felt very suspicious. A secret was going on behind her back. She could see that. Barrett was being rather nice to Cloud, and vice versa. They also had cheeky grins and it was obvious they wanted to talk about something when she was out the room. It was in their eyes and faces. There was a silence. Tifa was about to ask what was going on, when she heard someone coming. She got up and signalled to the other two to get ready. They guessed who it was instantly by the footsteps. Or rather, paw steps. "Red XII! Said Tifa with a big smile. She ran up to him and bent down and patted him on the head. "How are you?" she asked as he walked in, the red end on his tail tip glowing brightly. "I'm quite alright, thank you Tifa. It's nice to see you, Cloud and Barrett."

"Long time no see, Red." Said Barrett. "How's everyone doing at Cosmo Canyon...? " the two went and sat down, Barrett on a chair, and Red XII sitting on the floor next to him. They talked about things. Cloud and Tifa grinned. They remembered how Barrett took a dislike to Red XII when they first met. "You're so damn boring." Barrett had said to him. Still, this was now. And there was yet another set of footsteps to be heard. They entered the door. The owner of the footsteps looked around expectantly, and gave a really cheesy grin. "Hey ya, everybody! How's it going?" said Yuffie cheerfully. She took a seat without asking and grinned at Cloud. "How's things been going, then? C'mon, everyone's done something, surely! Tell me everything!" So Cloud sat and talked to Yuffie for a bit. He decided to hear Red XII's story in a while. Tifa waited by the door. She had butterflies in her stomach because she was so excited about seeing everyone again. She guessed next that Cid would come in. After all, he did have the Highwind. She waited a while and she was quite right about Cid. He came in and greeted everyone, and Shera timidly said hello as well. A while later, Cait Sith came, then Vincent slid in. Everyone talked, chattered, ate and drank - except Vincent, who was known for being like that. But Tifa was worried about him. He was usually a good listener, and was very cool, but he didn't seem interested in what he was being told. He fidgeted, which was unlike him, and he looked rather anxious. Tifa decided to speak to him later on. The party went on. Everyone sat and listened to each other's stories about what they did. Vincent did not speak out about what he had done. He just looked very miserable. He didn't dampen the party though; he spoke well and ate Tifa's food.

In fact, Tifa decided not to make a fuss in the end. Perhaps he just didn't like digging up the past, like Sephiroth, and his dead Lucrecia. Tifa had always been sympathetic about that; she was very moved when he first told everyone. The party ended and everyone went home. Tifa and Cloud saw everyone off and hoped to see them again soon. They went home and fell fast asleep in bed, snuggled up under the duvet together.

*********************************************************************************************

(NOTE!!! Cloud and Tifa are not having a relationship. They just share the same sleeping facility, that's all.) 

**__**

Chapter two – The Tension is showing

Cloud and Tifa found it very difficult to get up the next day. Tifa was up first, making some breakfast. Cloud awoke when he smelt frying and heard fat sizzling. He got up and got dressed, and went to help Tifa. They smiled at each other, and they both felt very tired. Tifa got showered and dressed whilst Cloud ate his breakfast of fried eggs, bacon and toast. Tifa yawned, washed her face, and felt much more refreshed. She sat down and ate her breakfast. When they both finally finished, Tifa got out a flask and filled it with mineral water to drink on the way to North Corel, to work at her bar. Cloud helped out too, in and out the bar. "Anyway, if I didn't, I'd be at home all day bored." Cloud used to say. They set off and walked through fields and forests. They had weapons with them, in case any monsters were about. They could easily dispatch almost any foe, but they didn't take risks. Tifa and Cloud talked to each other on the way. "Yeah, don't worry, Cloud. I didn't mind you being late. After all, it was all to a good cause, wasn't it? " Said Tifa to Cloud. She was referring to why Cloud didn't help due to lateness. Cloud had apologised that morning.

"Yeah – I had to do some shopping for that lady whose house was being built in Corel." Said Cloud. Tifa suddenly looked at Cloud. She was confused. "Barrett told me you helped to build the house."

Cloud looked worried. "Er, yes, I did, but I er, also did the shopping." he said. There was a tone of deliberate lying.

Tifa glared at him. "That's not true, is it?" she said, trying not to let a bit of anger in her voice.

Cloud still looked worried. "It is, but…" he started, when suddenly a gunshot was heard, with the gibberish cry of monsters. It sounded like whoever held the gun was out - numbered. "Quickly!" Cloud cried. "Let's go and see, quick!" he was almost very relieved about that interruption, but he had to see who was in trouble and help them. He and Tifa sprinted to where the noises were to find a dozen or so monsters almost on top of a figure. He was wearing many layers of clothing, and he had the gun. Tifa knew she had seen that gun somewhere before. She and Cloud unleashed attacks upon the monsters, who quickly ran off after a fire spell burnt their feet. Tifa ran over to the figure, who got up. It was Vincent! "Vincent??! What are you doing here?" Vincent had a worried look as well as Cloud. He glanced at Cloud. Cloud made frantic signals with his hands at him. "Umm, er you see, I…well, I was heading towards your bar."

"Why?" Tifa demanded.

"To sample more of your very good cooking. I rarely get to eat, you know. I've tasted nothing like your food in my life." Said Vincent hopefully.

"Alright, then. Come and walk with us." Said Tifa. She wasn't satisfied with that excuse, and she was determined to find out later what was going on. Vincent patted his pocket in an embarrassed fashion. "Umm, I've dropped something. I'd better stop and find it. You two run along." Cloud gave a thumbs up at Vincent. Vincent looked at him and lightly nodded. "I'll help you find it Vincent," said Tifa. Vincent went pale. Yup, paler than usual. 

"Er, no, otherwise you'll be late in opening the bar. There's only one hour left to go. I'll see you later." He started looking through the bushes in the area. Tifa held Cloud's hand and they continued on. Tifa glanced back at Vincent. She saw him suddenly pick something up, smile, a rare feat for Vincent, and put it into his pocket. It was a tiny black box - a jewellery box. She didn't know what to think. It was a bit peculiar.

Tifa's bar was opened on time. She and Cloud served drinks, chatted and cooked for the customers. Vincent _almost_ laughed when he saw Cloud help wash-up. A soap bubble fell off one of the spiky bits in his hair back into the sink. Tifa laughed. 

The day went on, and nothing unusual happened between opening and closing time. Vincent left after teatime, saying he had things to do. "What would that be? Coffin decorating?" thought Tifa, chuckling to herself. She closed the bar with the help of Cloud, and they went home once again. Tifa cooked for Cloud and herself that evening. They sat at the table and talked. Tifa and Cloud always had something to talk about. Boredom rarely settled on their house.

In the midst of clearing up, there was a frantic knocking and scraping on the door of the villa. 

"Let me in quick!" a voice panted out from the other side of the door. Tifa opened the door, as she recognised it as Red XII's voice. "Red XII? What are you doing here?" Tifa said in surprise.

"I need to talk to you two. It's an emergency. At Cosmo Canyon. Something awful is happening." Red XII said, filling the other two with foreboding. "What is it, Red?" Cloud asked. 

"Recently, the Elders of Cosmo Canyon have been falling ill. They seem to try to tell us that they are having bad dreams. Elder Hargo was affected the most. We don't know whether he'll make it through."

The others absorbed this piece of information in silence. "What sort of dreams are making them ill? Do you know?" asked Tifa. She was growing worried. "That's the worst of it," said Red XII, trying to stifle a small sniff of sadness and worry. "They say they see images of a man in a black cape, a long sword, burning a village and murdering a pretty girl…" Red XII's voice broke off. "You know what that means, don't you?" he said, looking sadly at Cloud.

Cloud clenched his fists in anger as he understood what Red XII was thinking. "Sephiroth." Cloud said in a tight, angry voice. "I thought I'd removed him for good." Tifa had no idea what to say, but she had to say something. "Lets all sit down and think about this. We _must_ do something for you, Red XII." They all silently sat down at the coffee table in the living room.

"It only began a little while ago," said Red XII. "We have people busy trying to heal the Elders. Noone has succeeded in curing them. They have only delayed the effects. I was so desperate for help I went to see you."

"How about if we take them to the doctor in Mideel?" said Cloud. Red XII shook his head sadly.

"I'd already thought of that. But this isn't something of a disease. It's- it's like a curse or a demon or…"

"Sephiroth."

Hush fell again. "The best thing we can do is find out more information. Why don't I stay at Cosmo Canyon for a while and see if it affects me. Then I'll fight it off and tell you what it is wrong." Cloud said bravely. He wanted to make sure Sephiroth couldn't remove lives ever again. "Cloud! That's suicidal, and it's hardly likely to work," said Tifa. "I think we should go to Cosmo Canyon itself and find out what is going on."

Noone had any better ideas and they decided to depart for Cosmo Canyon the very next day. Red XII could sleep on the sofa in the living room. Cloud went outside to lock the villa. He looked over the sea, with a crimson and orange sunset on the horizon. He imagined the poor Elders, facing death and screaming with pain and terror…

"AARGHH!" 

Cloud looked up in surprise at this sudden yell. He saw Yuffie run through the entrance to Costa Del Sol, and run up the steps to meet him. Cloud was about to comment on Yuffie's arrival, when he saw Yuffie's face was tear-stained and had watery eyes. She stifled a sob and looked at Cloud, a picture of gloom and despair, unlike her normal self. Cloud looked back at her. "What's wrong, Yuffie?" he asked, sensing Yuffie was going to collapse into a shedload of tears any moment. "Oh, Cloud!" She sobbed, "you must help me. My Dad, he's- he's…" she started to cry again. Cloud took her indoors, and Tifa and Red XII ran over to help. None of them much liked the little pest, but you couldn't ignore someone who was in as much distress as this. Cloud said gently, "Yuffie, tell me what's wrong. I'll try and help you." Yuffie looked at him, and brushed away her tears. She was ashamed of them. She spoke, in a trembling voice. "Cloud my Dad, he's dying. He keeps waking in the night and shouting nonsense like he's having a nightmare. He mentions a man with a black cape over and over. He doesn't eat, and he acts like has a fever all the time. Oh, Cloud, I'm so worried, there must be something you can do to help me…" Cloud ignored what Yuffie said after that, as he looked back at the others. Something more serious than he had originally thought was going on. He looked up decidedly at the others.

"We leave tomorrow at dawn. We haven't any time to lose now." Cloud wondered what the outcome of all this would be. He only had a few days to find out.

*********************************************************************************************

**__**

Chapter three – United by evil 

Tifa woke up that morning, before the sun had risen. It was still dark outside the villa, yet there was a few tropical birds singing. Normally Tifa liked to listen to the songbirds, but she remembered last night's events, and so she went straight to the living room to see if Red XII was awake. He wasn't, presumably from all the running he did to Costa Del Sol. Tifa quietly stepped into the kitchen and got out a bag. It was only a rough, old, purse-shaped bag but it was the one they used on their old adventures and it was quite symbolic for her. She packed some food and drink, and some materia. There wasn't much materia to put in, as some of it was given to Yuffie to help Wutai, and the rest distributed between their friends before they parted. In fact, Tifa remembered why they held the reunion in the first place. She hadn't seen the others for over a year, until Cid came round asking if they wanted the Buggy, which he had tuned up. Tifa refused, as at that point in time she and Cloud were unemployed. She decided that she missed had the others and wanted to see them again. That's the reason why she held a reunion party. She wanted the Buggy badly at the moment. She wished she'd taken up Cid's offer now. It was a long way to Cosmo Canyon.

She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be busy, and so she carried on getting ready with the bag. It didn't stop her remembering, though. About the time when Cloud threw an ether on her and she finished off all the monsters single handedly. She remembered when she was nearing death and Aeris quickly threw a Hi-potion…

She let those thoughts go. She didn't want to think about Aeris's fate. It could have been her own.

"Tifa! Go get dressed now. I think you packed enough stuff." Said Cloud, who was brushing his hair. He was dressed. "O.k, Cloud." Said Tifa. She went into the bedroom, shut the door and changed out of her nightie into her skirt and top. She liked the outfit as it reminded her of all her friends. She tied her hair back after brushing it. She stepped out the bedroom into the living room. Red XII was awake and was sitting patiently with Cloud. "Got the bag?" Tifa enquired. Cloud nodded. "And don't forget your weapons. Where's Yuffie?" Tifa looked around as though Yuffie might just drop off the ceiling. She wouldn't put anything past Yuffie. "I'm right here!" Yuffie came out of the bathroom. "Good, that's settled then. Let's go." Cloud plodded out the door, with Tifa and Red XII next. Yuffie scampered along behind them, with a worried look on her face. Now she knew that it wasn't just her father in trouble, she was full of fear of something she didn't understand, and nor did the others. She hoped there was something that could be done. 

They continued in silence for a while. "Cloud?"

"Yes, Yuffie?"

" I've got a blister." The others stopped and looked at Yuffie. 

"Yuffie, we still have twelve miles to go. Come on!" Yuffie groaned. She sat on a rock and rubbed her foot.

"Why don't we use the PHS and get Cid to give us a lift to Cosmo Canyon?" she asked. Cloud looked at the bag and rummaged in it. "Sorry Yuffie, I guess we didn't bring it." Cloud took his head out of the bag and looked at Yuffie.

Yuffie stopped looking miserable for a moment and grinned. "You didn't, but I did!" said Yuffie, pulling the little black mobile out of her pocket. "Here, call Cid." Cloud took the phone off Yuffie. He wanted to tick her off and praise her for her good idea at the same time. Instead he said nothing; he took the phone and just dialled Cid. It did the expected, and just rang.

"Hello?"

"Cid! It's Cloud. We're just north of Gongaga. Can you pick us up in the Highwind and drop us off at Cosmo Canyon? We have an emergency there."

"I'm sorry Cloud, but I can't."

"Why?"

"Shera's sick. She keeps having nightmares, and shouts out feverishly in the night. I'm looking after her at the minute. She can't eat or drink, and has delusions of Sephiroth all the time. I don't know how she can see him in such correct detail – I only ever gave her a brief description of him once. I don't understand it – she acts like she's possessed or something." Cloud nodded at this information. He glanced up at the others, who could hear what Cid was saying. He took a deep breath and began to talk to Cid. "Cid, we'll help you. Get the Highwind here now and I'll explain. Something strange and dangerous is going on…" 

Cid arrived promptly, with Shera. Shera did not come to greet them when the Highwind landed. They told Cid the story of what was happening. "Sephiroth is _alive?? _" Cid shouted angrily. "The #*%$@~!!! I'll tear him apart again! Look at poor Shera. Come and look at her, Cloud, she's in the sick bay. I don't know what to do. She's real sick." They all sedately walked on board the Highwind and quietly stepped into the sick bay. Shera was lying pale and still, eyes opened weakly, and her mouth was moving with no sound coming out. Cid lent down by her bed and whispered. "Shera? Look, you have visitors. It's Cloud, Tifa, Red XII, and Yuffie. They've come to see you." Shera's eyes opened wide in horror. "No," she whispered. "No! Don't let them! That's just what he wants them to do! No!" Shera was going into a panic. Her eyes shut tightly, her fists clenched, she tossed violently from side to side. Cid was worried. "Shera?! What's wrong? Who wants them to do what?" Shera was still tossing, like she was fighting something. Finally, she slowed down, looked Cid in the eyes weakly, and said "Se…Sephir…Sephiroth." She then lapsed into sleep, with a sigh of defeat. There was no sound made by any of Shera's watchers. "Is she…okay?" asked Yuffie. "My Dad's been like that too, and I don't know why." 

"As were the Elders of Cosmo Canyon." Red XII added. Cid listened to Shera's breathing anxiously.

"Yes, she's alright. You #*%$@~, Sephiroth! Cid shouted again. "YOU #*%$@~!! YOU LEAVE SHERA ALONE, YOU HEAR??" Cid sat down on a nearby chair. "Goddamn…" he said quietly.

Red XII's voice said "Let's go to Cosmo Canyon. We may find the answers with the Elders." Everyone understood what he meant. Maybe they could give information like Shera did. The engine of the Highwind roared as it started up. It sped across the sky towards Cosmo Canyon. 

The crew got out at Cosmo canyon's gates. The gatekeeper ran down the steps when he saw Red XII. "Nanaki! Thank goodness you're back! Elder Hargo! He's- he's…"

Red XII heard this and bounded up the stairs like lightning, with the others trying to keep up. He ran into Elder Hargo's room. Elder Hargo looked much like Shera in terms of weakness. He lifted his head up weakly. "Nanaki…you're here." Red XII ran up beside his bed and bent over to his face.

"Hargo…are you alright? Tell me, what's wrong? What can I do to help you?"

"Nothing, dear Nanaki. Look after yourself. And whatever you do, don't ever go near Mideel again."

"Why?" Red XII asked, his voice wavering.

"Because he wants you…to do so. And…die. With your friends. Especially…" Elder Hargo's voice weakened. It sank to a whisper. "…Cloud." And with that, the Elder who was respected by all in the Canyon, died. He lay still, a deathly white colour, but with a small smile of triumph on his face. He had given the information to Red XII and rested in peace. Red XII cried. The others left the room quietly, so Red XII could mourn for his loss. Yuffie sniffed a bit as well. "Don't cry for him, Yuffie. He's probably in a better place now. The Promised Land…" Yuffie gave an angry sniff. "I'm not crying for _him_. I'm crying because my Dad might go the same way." Yuffie sobbed quietly outside the building, as she ran out and sat on the steps. The gatekeeper saw her and whispered in her ear. Nobody knew what he said to her, but one dignified Yuffie came back in ten minutes later. She had wiped away her tears. "I'm ready now," she said. Cloud addressed the party. "Let us pay our respects to the other Elders. Do not tell them about Elder Hargo, but find out anything you can from them. We may be able to cure them." They others nodded, and set off immediately. Red XII came down after the others had gone and looked at Cloud. "I thought he'd live forever, like I thought Grandfather would. I was wrong." Cloud looked at him kindly and said "You'll see him one day. In the Promised Land." Red XII looked up at him.

"Rea…really?!" Cloud nodded and Red XII, and whispered.

"That's a promise." Red XII dried his eyes with his tail tip. He smiled. Well, as a beast could smile. Cloud was about to say something when the PHS rang. "Hello? Barrett?"

"Cloud! Shit, where have you been? The bar wasn't open today, so I went to your house to see if you and Tifa were okay, and I found noone was home! I'm using the phone in the Costa Del Sol hotel. Where are you, man?"

"I'm in Cosmo Canyon, with Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Shera, and Red XII."

"Fancy not telling me!" Barrett said, annoyed. "We've got an emergency back in Corel, which I left just to call you, you dumb-ass! Marlene's real ill – I've never seen her like this before."

"She wouldn't be having delusions and nightmares, would she?" Came the worried reply.

"Shit! How'd you know that, man? It's not got anything to do with you, has it?"

"I'm not sure. Barrett, I'll pick you up in the Highwind as soon possible. Bring Marlene. Shera's the same as Marlene at the minute, and there's more. I'll explain once I get to you. Next, we're going to Wutai."

"Okay – whatever you say, Cloud."

When Barrett knew the full story, the team decided to take full action after they had finished at Wutai.

"We're going to Mideel," said Cloud. "It's the only clue we've got."

*********************************************************************************************

**__**

Chapter four – Life or Death 

Barrett sat with the others, looking very glum. Marlene was in his arms, sleeping. Tifa stroked Marlene's forehead. It was very hot as she massaged it. "Poor Marlene. We'll help you, don't you worry." Tifa wanted to cry. She didn't want Marlene to die. They had seen Elder Hargo's condition, and Tifa worried for Marlene. Marlene suddenly spoke in her sleep. "The answer's in Mideel." Tifa gaped. Barrett was stunned into silence. She and Barrett quickly discussed this, and Barrett told Cloud. Cloud nodded. Barrett went back to find Tifa was gone. Tifa had got up and gone to the cargo hold of the Highwind, where Yuffie sat dismally. 

"Tifa?"

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"D'you think my Dad will be okay?" 

"I think so. Don't cry anymore, Yuffie. We're doing the best we can. If anyone can do anything, it'll be Cloud." Cid came up to them. "I've left the Highwind on auto – pilot. We'll only be a few minutes to Wutai. Cheer up, Yuffie, your old man will be okay. I think. C'mon Yuffie, it's not the same without you annoying everyone. You cheer up soon, y'hear?" Yuffie nodded. Cid walked off back towards the main bridge. As he did so he muttered to himself.

"I never thought I'd _ever_ say that." He grumbled. Tifa smiled when she heard Cid say that. Yuffie managed a small giggle. "I'll get him later for that." Said Yuffie to herself. Tifa turned again to Yuffie. "Cid said we only had a few minutes until we reach Wutai. That means we can…" Tifa was interrupted as she fell over as the Highwind hit the ground. Yuffie rolled over and groaned. She said, "I feel sick." Tifa pulled herself up and brushed herself down a bit. She heard what Yuffie said. She turned pale. "Oh, no. Not you too, Yuffie." Yuffie laughed at Tifa's worried face, despite feeling queasy. "No! Don't you remember? I get airsick. I've forgotten how much I hate travelling. Let me off this thing!" With that, Yuffie sprinted down the main bridge and slid down the rope ladder without using her feet. She had her gloves on so she didn't get rope burn. "Whee! Hurry up, you guys, I wanna see my Dad!" 

Tifa looked at Yuffie waving at the bottom. Cid and Red XII were climbing down. "You know, Cloud?"

Cloud turned around. "Yes, Tifa?"

"I wish I could slide down like that."

"Why don't you, then?" Cloud sniggered. He couldn't imagine Tifa daring to do that.

"Because I'm wearing my mini – skirt."

"Oh."

In Wutai, Noone was to be found. Even Turtles Paradise was shut up. The place was like a ghost town. Yuffie looked around. "Let's go find my Dad!" She ran up the steps into Northern Wutai where her father lived, and the Pagoda towered over them. She ran into the house, and straight to her Dad's bedroom. The four guardians of the Pagoda were there. "Dad! You've got visitors!" she shouted happily. Godo stiffly turned around to her. "Yuffie…"

"Yes Dad?"

"Shut up. I'm not well." Yuffie burned with anger.

"I like that! I went all that way to get help and you tick me off!" Cloud and the others quietly entered the room. "See? Cloud's come to see you with everyone. Now be nice to them!"

"Miss Yuffie!" Gorky's voice rang out sharply in amazement. "Don't be rude. Your father is quite sick."

"No. It's alright. Really," said Godo. "Yuffie, I've something important to tell you. Listen. Don't go to Mideel. I know you're heading there. He knows that. He's waiting for you there. Don't go…" Godo sighed deeply. "So tired…can't tell no more. He doesn't want me to. He'll kill me if I told you that…urggh! I can't…" Godo turned over and fell asleep. Staniv went over to him and looked at him. "He's okay, just tired." The others were relieved, but worried. The answer was in Mideel – yet so was their doom, according to Elder Hargo and Godo. Every time one of the victims tried to help them, they fell asleep, because of "him." Sephiroth.

"Where is everyone in the town?" asked Cloud. 

"Up at the Da – Chao statue. They are praying for Lord Godo's recovery. It hasn't worked so far. We've been using Cure spells on Godo until we were weak with doing so. We exhausted all our MP. They haven't helped, but Godo doesn't look as pale after we heal him. We tried the Heal materia but it only made Godo feel better for half an hour. We dunno what to do." Said Shake. Chekhov nodded.

"We'll handle it, old – timers. You go and look after Dad. See ya later!" Yuffie ran out the room, and headed towards the Highwind. Cloud sighed. "She hasn't changed a bit." Gorki nodded in agreement. "Sorry about her. She hasn't gone back to any of her old thieving habits, has she? We've been doing our best to stop her bugging people."

Cloud replied, "She's been okay. She only stole the PHS once. Still, she stole it at a very useful moment." Cloud surprised himself. He never knew he could say something nice about Yuffie. Cid had felt that way as well, and he was grinning behind Cloud. "Let's go. Hope Godo gets well soon."

"We hope so too." Said Staniv.

The crew climbed aboard the Highwind, to find Yuffie busily eating some of the supplies on board the airship. "What? I was only hungry! Who wants a bite?" The crew couldn't argue with that logic, as they were all hungry, so they all ate before lift off. Red XII didn't find his meal quite as pleasant as the others as he preferred it raw, but when Yuffie offered a can of Chocobo meat chunks – "To keep your Chocobo a - warking," he changed his mind, and happily ate sausages instead. The Highwind lifted off after the meal, and it looked like Yuffie was returning to normal, as she put Cid's boxer shorts in Tifa's bag, and vice versa. She was then chased by Cid and Tifa, who emptied her bag and tied her up in clothes. Cloud was very surprised when Yuffie didn't turn up when the plane landed in Mideel. Yuffie always wanted to get off first. He found Yuffie in the cargo hold, still tied up. He got her undone, and before Cloud could ask her what was going on, she scarpered and slid down the ladder. The others met her at the bottom. "We'd better head into the town, I suppose," said Red XII. They walked along, towards the forest that surrounded Mideel. It was thick and dark as it loomed ahead. "Wait – we'd better equip ourselves. The forest has some dangerous creatures. And if the prophecy of our doom here is true…" Noone walked any further. Everyone equipped his or her best weapons. Tifa pulled The Premium Heart onto her hand. Yuffie unwillingly donated the materia she had to everyone. Cloud's Ultima Weapon shone as the sun glinted off it. Cid put on a Mystile, and put materia in its six slots. Red XII remembered his old limit skills as he put on the Limited Moon. They were ready, and looking at each other reminded them of the old days when they had fought, they remembered their battles, the cry of monsters, the different weapons they had possessed. "Everyone ready?" asked Cloud. There was no need to ask that. Everyone had their fighting spirit returned to them, and they all marched onward into the forest.

"It's dark in here," complained Yuffie. 

"Shut up."

The team walked onward, meeting noone, man or monster. Until suddenly, a bush rustled up ahead. Whatever was going through the bush towards them, it was big. Everyone drew his or her weapon, poised, ready for the beast that came out the bush… The figure stepped out the bush, brushed a twig off his clothes, and walked up to them. "Vincent!?? What are you doing here?" asked Red XII in astonishment. ("Déjà vu," thought Tifa, but she didn't say anything.) Vincent stepped forward. "I'm so glad I found you. I knew you'd come here. I know what's happened to you so far. Lucrecia told me to forget about you, but I couldn't let you encounter your doom."

"What's going on, Vincent?"

"I can't tell you. But please, stay away from Mideel. Sephiroth and Jenova are waiting for you."

"If we go to Mideel, will the sick ones be healed?"

"I guess so, but - "

"Then we're going." Vincent sighed at them. 

"Alright, go. I'll come with you."

"Why? It's not your problem. You don't need to fight for anyone's' life, including your own."

"Oh yes, I should. Besides, you guys and Lucrecia are all that I have. Lucrecia doesn't love me, though she does talk to me sometimes. If you all died, I'd die. So I'd rather help you live."

Vincent's speech surprised them all. Vincent had never been known to have feelings. Tifa broke the silence with a puzzled look and a question.

"So that means we really are going to die if we go in? But if we don't – Marlene, Shera, Godo, the Elders…"

Everyone nodded. "Let's do it."

All of them walked into Mideel. The town was reconstructed; the townspeople were running around happily. The team felt quite confident that doom wasn't here, nor was Sephiroth. There wasn't any destruction at all. And even if Sephiroth did turn up, they were all so high in experience they could send him straight back to hell. Or did Sephiroth have a Promised Land? Or were they completely wrong? There was one way to find out. And they did find it out, in a very short amount of time…

*********************************************************************************************

**__**

Chapter five – the fate of friends… 

"Well, nothing seems to be wrong here. I suppose we'd better check in to a hotel for tonight. Is there an Inn anywhere?" Barrett set of in search of one. Red XII scampered after him. A couple of children looked suspiciously at Red XII, and one commented "What a beautiful dog!" Red XII went up to the girl that said that and said,

"I'm not a dog," whereupon the girl let out a large scream and dived into one of the houses.

Cloud smiled. "C'mon, let's go look around. Meet up with Red XII and Barrett once they've found somewhere to stay." Yuffie leaped in the air. 

"Yeah! They might have some materia shops here, and I might find out how to cure my Dad!" She rattled the gil in her pocket. See ya later!" And she sped off at top speed. Vincent, however, suddenly gasped out a word, quietly. "No."

Tifa and Cloud heard him, and so they turned around to face him. His face was one of horror. He looked from left to right. He looked left at a pond of lifestream, which was so beautiful a blue. He looked at the children playing happily on the right, with a ball. "This can't be," said Vincent. "But it is, and I know it's true."

"What?" asked Tifa. She couldn't see anything wrong.

"Look around you." Cloud and Tifa looked around. There was the pond, the children, the neat little rows of houses, the small clearing in the centre of Mideel, the shops…

"We just see Mideel." Said Tifa. "It's very pretty, surrounded by fauna," she added.

"Look harder at everything!" Said Vincent urgently. They squinted at the landmarks in the city. The pond. A deep shade of blue, with a dark centre…a crescent shape, but more full.

"The pond blinked. I'm sure it did, just then," said Cloud in surprise. "And…those children…black capes?? They weren't wearing them before, surely? And…the sun…" he stopped short as everyone looked up. The sun was setting and the town turning dark for night. There were areas of white where the moonlight shone on the ground. There were areas of black where it did not shine. They looked like shadows at first, but when they looked at the whole town, a face smiled eerily and evilly at them. The face of Sephiroth. The pond became his eye. Cloud and Tifa were scared, and jumped when the call of a wild chocobo sounded in the woods. A few townspeople suddenly looked around as they were locking up their houses because it was so loud, but they were fairly used to it, and so they carried on. Cloud, Tifa and Vincent were frozen in sudden fear. They heard that call, but it somehow sounded like a voice…an evil laugh. Sephiroth's laugh. Tifa went closer to Cloud. "Hey, Cloud… I don't like this. Let's go find the others. There's safety in numbers." They walked past the pond to Mideel's centre. Cloud threw a stone at the pond experimentally, where it fell in with a splash and sank to the depths of the lifestream. "Hey! Cloud! We found somewhere to stay! Move your spiky ass!" Barrett ran up. "Everyone else is waiting for you. We've got a room for the night." Cloud nodded. He pulled out his little wallet. 

"How much is it?" he asked, rummaging for a few hundred gil.

"Nothin' at all, we found a friend. C'mon!" Cloud was confused, but he followed Barrett to a house, with Tifa and Vincent behind him. He walked in the house to find Red XII, Yuffie, and Barrett taking up a comfy looking chair. There was a kitchenette leading off the room they were in, and a familiar figure walked in. "Hey, Cloud. How's it going? I hear you got problems." 

Cait Sith strolled in holding a tray of cakes. He placed them on the table, and Yuffie had grabbed three before anyone stirred from their chairs. 

"Cait Sith?! Oh, now I remember. You said at the party you now lived in Mideel. How's it going?"

"Not too bad. A bit dull, and noone would pay 20 gil for a fortune either. It's nice and peaceful here. It's very different to life at the Gold Saucer. Nothin' ever happens here."

Cloud decided he'd better tell Cait Sith about why they had came. Cloud sat down and explained all they had done, with the others chipping in occasionally. Cait Sith sat silently, and took it all in. His mog eyes grew as wide as two saucers, and he tried to wipe away a small tear in his eye.

"I'm so sorry. In the mornin', we'll take Shera an' Marlene an' head off to the doctor. He'll be able to help. I dunno about what you guys saw a minute ago, though. Your minds weren't a-playin' tricks, were it?"

Tifa shook her head. "No. It was _real_. You could feel it…" Tifa looked at the floor, as she realised everyone was looking at her. "I…I think I'll go outside for a bit," she said, and she walked out the door and her footsteps padded along until out of hearing. Cloud nodded. "I'll go too. Everyone try to think about this, we don't even know what to do here. We need some suggestions."

Cloud ran out the house, after Tifa. It was dark now, near midnight. The stars shone as bright as the night at the well in Nibelheim, and as Cloud stared upward, a shooting star dazzled above. Cloud was awed by the sheer brightness of it as he watched it. It suddenly flew as fast as you could imagine and struck a nearby group of stars, which then crumbled. They fell and their light went out. They were shaped like a very pretty girl with a long plait…

Cloud didn't stare at them any longer. He felt puzzled and sad. Why were these images to be seen in perfectly ordinary and good things?

He didn't think about those as he saw Tifa, leaning on a tree stump with her hands, looking over the blue lifestream pond. It shone and sparkled with the moonlight. The moonlight shone on her back and hair, making each individual strand look a silvery brown. She looked like a china doll, but far more beautiful. Cloud gazed, before running up beside her.

"What are you looking at?" He asked gently.

Tifa looked up at him dreamily, and smiled. "The pond. It's so beautiful. I've never seen such a deep blue."

Cloud looked at it. It was a very deep blue, as Tifa had said.

"I suppose. Tifa, I wonder if the prophecy we've been given is true? We've not run into anything dangerous…"

"Yet."

"But when? What if there isn't anything here at all?"

There was a silence that seemed to go on forever. Both stared at the pond. Cloud then spoke.

"I was wondering…why are we here?"

"At Mideel? To save Marlene and Shera."

"No, staring at this pond, when we could be doing something?" 

"Like what?"

"I…don't know."

Everything was quiet as Cloud and Tifa looked at each other with embarrassed faces, as neither one of them could think of anything to say. 

"I don't mind. There's nothing we can do for now. We have to wait for Sephiroth to come to us. I think that's what he wants to do." Tifa shook her head and sighed. "I dunno…we just…wait."

"Hmm." Cloud evidently hadn't much to say either. Maybe that was because he had given Tifa a hug as she shivered with cold. She stared into his face.

"Cloud…are we going to die or not? I don't…like…waiting…"

She stopped mid sentence as her face and Cloud's grew nearer…

…they barely touched lips when they heard a sound that froze them with fear. They turned around, still holding each other, and staring at the figure that floated ghostily out the pond. It was like a nightmare.

"Ha ha ha! Are you all well and happy? I shall end that forever! You will never reach the Promised Land! You will be taken into my realm for all time! The time is now! Ha ha ha ha!"

Sephiroth said these words in an eerily calm tone of voice, the same as ever, cold and distant, but anger was burning in his eyes stronger than they had ever seen it before. He spoke slowly, as though he was concentrating all his hatred on them. He had a frown that was so sharp it was like a dagger. His eyes seemed to look right through you. It made the most horrible monster look like a mouse compared to him. This fight would not be easy. Sephiroth spoke again. "Come, come to my realm. Do not worry, your friends are coming too. You will learn the true meaning of humiliation and pain."

Cloud and Tifa felt themselves being levitated with a powerful force. Neither of them resisted to it, as there was no way they could have escaped had they tried. They were sucked with an immense strength into the pond of lifestream, and soared into the depths… they barely noticed anything, but Tifa could see Sephiroth ahead of them, who looked as emotionless as ever. He did not look triumphant, nor defeated, but he had not a calm face either. It was one of anger, of seriousness. Tifa decided it would be wise not to look at him again in case he caught her eye. She didn't know what would happen if he saw her. She looked forward again, and could see a blackness. Not of dark, but of eternity. It wasn't a colour, but black would best describe it. 

Tifa and Cloud landed on the ground without a bump. They landed like feathers. They got up, shook their heads as they felt giddy. They saw nothing but the blackness, and their friends getting up. Cid was the first to speak. "What the @!£% is going on? Why's everyone here?"

Everyone looked around at the place they were in, and each other. Cloud and Tifa briefly explained what Sephiroth said to them. Everyone listened intently. Cait Sith spoke.

"So why's he doin' this? How come now? Why didn't he just kill us ages ago?"

"Shut up, Cat!" Barrett didn't know the answers and Cait Sith was beginning to bug him. No change there, then.

"So nice to see you all again. Where were we?" Sephiroth floated down. He showed no fear. "Here are your weapons, materia and other possessions," he said. "You will need these later. For now, I will make you talk to the others. You all have lied. Somewhere in your pathetic beating hearts are secrets that you don't want anyone to know. Like _you_, Vincent."

Everyone stared at Vincent, who looked worried. He tried to look brave, but as Tifa pointed out in her mind, that was very difficult when you were first picked by a demon and you didn't know what would happen.

"Me? What have I done?" Vincent half-spat, half-trembled back, letting it all come out in a rush. Fear took control of his tongue. Sephiroth laughed. 

"Poor fool. Do you not remember? Lucrecia told you what would've happened, didn't she? But you ignored her, and have led your friends to their doom, didn't you? You have murdered them, haven't you?"

Vincent was in fright, something that Vincent usually didn't have.

"That's…that's not true…" Vincent spluttered. He was angry, with himself, and Sephiroth, and sad. He knew that his friends would never speak to him again once they knew.

"Shall I tell them, Vincent?" Sephiroth floated in the air, waiting. Vincent nodded feebly. He sat down and put his head onto his knees, like a saddened child. Sephiroth would have told them anyway.

"Well, Vincent's little friend Lucrecia knew that I'd take you here. She said to Vincent that if they all went into Mideel without him they'd be fine. She knew that I wanted _all_ of you. The people would've been cured, and you could have all left alive. She knew that. Vincent knew that. But she also knew that if that happened she would die, so she asked Vincent to either go and stop them getting in at all, and let their friends die, or all go in and you all die, unless you should defeat me. So Vincent decided to let all of you get killed so Lucrecia could live. And Vincent will die as well. I will tell you now that you have no chance of defeating me. I know all. This is my realm. But there is more, isn't there, Tifa?"

Tifa was comforting Vincent, but froze when she heard her name. She looked up at Sephiroth.

"Wha…what?"

Sephiroth laughed. "I pity you, and I almost killed you once. But Tifa, who did _you_ kill? Poor Cloud. You could've helped him, but instead you went off with Zangen…"

Tifa stood up straight. "You lie! I didn't mean to! It wasn't my fault!"

"Well, Cloud, when you were in the reactor in Mt. Nibel, after I ran my sword through you…" Sephiroth laughed at this point before continuing. "…Tifa was carried out by Zangen. Tifa was barely conscious. Zangen spoke to her to calm her. "It's okay, Tifa, I have you." Tifa opened her eyes and remembered. You remembered the soldier that saved you. You didn't know it was Cloud. You were conscious then. Zangen could have gone back and rescued your Cloud. You could have seen each other again. You saw him lying on the bridge, moving, and you knew he was alive. You could have told Zangen to rescue the brave soldier. But you didn't, because you were so worried about yourself, and what was happening to you. You were too selfish to rescue your own friend!" 

Tifa shouted back. "That's not true!"

"But don't be sad. After all, the others will have to confess soon, and you can all suffer for it. I shall be back in a while. I have my Planet to take back, for Mother!" Sephiroth disappeared, and left the group alone. Tifa spoke first. "That's not true! He's lying! I didn't leave you! Zangen couldn't go back for you as Hojo came then. It was too late. By the time I realised…" Tifa broke down into tears. "I couldn't help it…"

Cloud was shocked, but he knew Sephiroth. He could see what he was trying to do. "It's okay, Tifa." Cloud put his arm round her, and she collapsed onto him, with tears on her cheek.

"Goddamn Sephiroth! Noone makes Tifa cry! Not if I can help it! She was my AVALANCHE member right from the start! I'm gonna bust him up!" Barrett was getting angry. Nobody messed with AVALANCHE, not even Sephiroth. "Where's my materia?" Barrett searched through what Sephiroth dropped. "Here it is, he don't seem to have done nothin' to it."

"I guess this is the final fight. Sephiroth seems pretty damn cocky." Cid mused as he wiped the tip of the Venus Gospel.

"Where's my materia? Where's Leviathan?"

"Shut up, Yuffie. Don't use Leviathan, that's far too weak. Try Bahumat ZERO instead, and Quadra Magic."

"Will we win?"

"Dunno…"

"Can't we just tell Sephiroth to…"

"Barrett!"

"Sorry."

It went on. Tifa thought about the old adventures. "This pool… I should have guessed it was evil. It was _blue_. The lifestream is usually green. The life had gone from it. It was full of death."

Sephiroth appeared from above, laughing evilly as he landed beside them all. "Well, fancy your chances of survival in battle? I don't think so. Mother shall aid me. Red XII…what secrets do you hold?"

Red XII wasn't listening. He was growling. "Tell me…now…" said Sephiroth. Red XII didn't listen. "You are very uncooperative. Tell me or I shall make you listen!"

Cloud suddenly worked it out in a flash. Sephiroth could only tell a secret by reading their current thoughts. Cloud had an idea.

Cait Sith suddenly spoke. "How do you intend to have the Planet this time?" He said this to distract Sephiroth from Red XII. He had hit upon the same hunch that Cloud had.

"It isn't obvious? Stupid and traitorous. You all saved the Planet last time. Without you, the planet will be at my mercy. You will stay here for all time, watching the abuse of your Planet, as it turns to my Mothers' and I Promised Land, which we were denied! You shall take my realm and I shall perfect yours." 

"But you're dead!" said Cait Sith.

"Yes, and you all shall take my place, and my Mothers' too. But first I shall weaken you by letting out your darkest secrets. What do you have to hide?" 

Cloud put his plan in motion. "Ask me instead."

Sephiroth laughed coldly. "I'm surprised you would volunteer, after all, I can still control you." Sephiroth was lying at this point. He would only be able to control Cloud if he gave in to the pressure of his secrets.

Cloud felt Sephiroth in his mind. His head was an evil cold, a cold of the feeling that someone was watching. Cloud began to think about what he had planned. Sephiroth was watching it all. Supposing it didn't work? Fighting would be the only answer…

Would it work this time, or would they have to fight?

*********************************************************************************************

**__**

Chapter Six - …and the fate of foes

Sephiroth eagerly watched Cloud's thoughts. He could make Cloud under his control again, if he gave way to his grief. Sephiroth saw an image of Nibelheim. "Good start. He did not resist." The image showed a young scientist.

After that, the images span so quickly through Sephiroth's head, words and feelings…but not the ones he wished to see. He realised at the end, it was his own secrets, and that he could never escape them. 

"Lucrecia!" 

"The child's name is Sephiroth"

"Jenova cells injected…"

"She is dead from the birth…"

"Jenova won't let me die…" 

"A calamity from the skies…it is using Sephiroth as a pawn…"

"Jenova, it is…"

"but…"

"evil"

"I'm his father…"

"I shall help him…"

"A small sacrifice for science"

"He was an experiment."

"I've waited years for Reunion…" 

"Stop!"

Sephiroth staggered backward, as he felt all those blows of memories he never knew existed. It cut him right through. Sephiroth fell to the floor. "Urggh! Mother…is this true?" he whispered softly. Then everything happened all at once.

The room, if you could call it a room, glowed an eerie red, and a blinding flash lit the room, and when everyone had opened their eyes, Jenova stood tall over Sephiroth. Sephiroth got up and bowed slightly to her. "Mother! What they say isn't true! Is it?"

Jenova smiled evilly. "It is." Noone except Cloud had ever heard Jenova speak before, and it shocked them. It was a light voice, but somehow syrupy and evil. There was a deep tone in it. "And now, my son, you have two choices. You will ignore what they have said and continue to be my son…"

Sephiroth remembered Cloud's thoughts. "Lucrecia was my Mother! Jenova killed her and let her lie between life and death for all time!" he thought. He was getting a bad feeling about this. Feeling? When did he last have a feeling? He was getting confused and didn't know where to turn. He didn't look at anyone else except Jenova. He didn't seem to know or care that the others were there. He could only concentrate on what Jenova was telling him. "Because Jenova is _controlling _me. She is only allowing me to think certain things. Why have I managed to break away now?" He quickly worked out the answer. "Because she is letting me have a _choice_. I never had to do that before. I must make the most of it."

"…or, you can not accept me, and you will die instead." Jenova finished. Sephiroth knew he had to make his mind up _fast_. Or else he would never escape. Here was Jenova, who he accepted as his Mother, planning to kill him if he disobeyed her! She killed his real Mother! Feeling filled Sephiroth, and he realised what he had done to people. Sephiroth was strong, and he did not collapse then. He was angry. Sephiroth made up his mind.

"Never, you traitor! You killed my real Mother! You are nothing but a demon!" Sephiroth shouted this out and it echoed around the area. Everyone was surprise at this option. Noone had said anything during this. It seemed wise not to say anything. 

Jenova spoke again, in a horribly calm voice. "If you will not be my son, then you shall die as well as these pitiful mortals." With that, the blackness was left far behind, and they were taken to a place that was so weird it was inexplicable. Everyone had landed with a bump, and they groaned and got up to se they were on a platform, with a deep fall into blackness below. They saw Sephiroth, alone, on a platform in front of Jenova. He was standing straight with sword drawn. His masumune blade still shone in the mediocre light. Everyone leaped to his or her feet, and watched with horrified interest. Except Cloud. He watched the battle as it begun and tried to judge Jenova's weaknesses. Sephiroth took the first blow. Jenova had used a powerful magic attack on him and he staggered back and collapsed from the blow. He looked terribly weak. Cloud quickly drew his Ultima Weapon and jumped from his platform to Sephiroth's. "Quick! We have to help Sephiroth!" He shouted. Everyone stared in amazement. 

"Cloud…er…ain't Sephiroth the enemy?" Barrett said, trying to be tactful, but failing miserably in the process. At least it spoke everyone's thoughts. Except Tifa. Tifa jumped on the platform and stood by the fallen Sephiroth.

"If we let him die, then we'll have to face Jenova on our own." Red XII leapt onto the platform with a swift bound.

"Sephiroth or Jenova…who would you rather not fight at this minute?" Everyone looked at Sephiroth who lay weakened. Jenova stood looking surprised and amused at Sephiroth's enemies' intrusion.

"Let's do it!" yelled Yuffie. She took out a cure materia and cast it on Sephiroth. Sephiroth slowly got to his feet, and ignored everyone. He just stared at Jenova. 

"Let's do it." Said Sephiroth back, without even glancing at them. The battle began…

Sephiroth stood in the front rank, with Tifa and Cloud beside him. Red XII stood in the second rank, as the platform wasn't wide enough for him in the front as well. Cait Sith stood to the right of Red XII, with Barrett. Behind them stood Vincent and Yuffie. 

Cloud took the first attack, as always. He concentrated on a yellow materia in his weapon, and he shouted "Enemy Skill: Big Guard!" The party was surrounded by Barrier and Mbarrier, and had Haste cast on them, except Sephiroth, who was invulnerable to any kind of negative or positive status. Sephiroth took his attack. He had only his Masamune Blade to help him, and so he swiped his sword at Jenova. It did a lot of damage, but unfortunately could never have been powerful enough to kill. Tifa decided to end the battle as quickly as possible, as she knew Jenova would attack after her turn. "W – Summon: Ultimate End!" The Knights of the Round hit 26 blows as it was equipped with W – Summon. Jenova looked very frail after that, but it still survived. It was Red XII's turn to attack after Jenova.

Jenova attacked a very powerful magic spell at the whole party, which absorbed their hit points. They all looked extremely weak, despite the barriers. Red XII knew he could not attack seeing the party's state. He quickly threw a megalixir on them, and everyone got ready to attack again. It was Cait Sith's turn. LIMIT BREAK! The Slots attack spun, and he achieved the Toy Soldier attack. It was very weak, and Cait Sith decided he had better stick to materia for this battle. Barrett took his turn. "W – Summon: Ultimate End!" Jenova didn't survive this. It collapsed onto the platform. It weakly opened its eyes and looked at Sephiroth who stared back at the beast. He took his sword and swiftly made the final blow. Jenova didn't exist anymore.

Sephiroth straightened up and looked back at the party. They didn't know what to do – should they draw their weapons, or should they speak? Sephiroth spoke first. "Leave here. I shall stay. I must think about… things. 

Cloud said something that felt quite necessary. "Sephiroth? Are we still your enemies?" 

Sephiroth looked at him. "You are neither Friend or Foe to me. That is why I must stay and think. I need to work this out. I shall let you know once I have decided on my life. Go. I do not know you for the time being. You are on neutral ground, go before I change, whether it be for better or worse. The way to the real world lies through that portal."

"Come with us, Sephiroth."

"No. I told you, I don't know whether I am your enemy or not. Leave me be." 

Everyone went through the portal, as they could see Sephiroth wasn't lying. Mideel could be seen at the other end. Tifa went last. She looked back at Sephiroth. Sephiroth was sitting, cross-legged, looking down on the floor, thinking. Tifa quietly spoke as she left. "Good - bye Sephiroth."

When Sephiroth had turned around, she had already left.

Everyone stepped through the portal, and found themselves swimming out of Mideel Pond, and lots of people staring at them. "It's you, the people who came here last night! What's going on in there?" 

They all climbed out one by one. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" asked Cloud.

"Look at the pond!" Everyone turned at the same time and stared at the pond. It had turned bright green. It had become part of the Lifestream once again. 

*********************************************************************************************

**__**

Chapter Seven – Happily Ever After…?

"We're finally home," said Tifa, walking in to the Costa Del Sol Villa. "I'm so glad everything's back to normal. Marlene is happy again and couldn't even remember that she was ill."

"So's Shera and Godo, I heard. Yuffie told me how Godo had got up, saw her there – and chased her out the room!"

Tifa giggled. "Good old Yuffie!"

"Well, everyone's gone home to rest. Everything's back to normal." Cloud bent down whilst he said this and rummaged in a cupboard. Tifa didn't notice.

"I'm so happy! I'd better put our things away, and throw that old Hi – potion in the bin. And tidy up, and 'phone Red XII to see how the Elders are and…Cloud, what are you doing?" Tifa had noticed that Cloud was holding a familiar black box, and he was quickly polishing it. When he saw Tifa had noticed it, he quickly hid it behind his back. "Nothing?" He asked innocently. He could tell he was caught.

"What have you been doing? I've seen the box you were holding before somewhere…Vincent had it that time! Why've you got it now? And why did you lie when I asked you where you'd been?" Tifa was getting angry. Tifa was not a nice person when she was angry. 

"Oh…Tifa…"

"Why have you been sneaking around! Tell me NOW!" Tifa was getting mad. Cloud cowered. Well, almost. He looked more worried than scared. He gave a sigh of defeat.

"Okay, okay, Tifa. I was going to tell you anyway, but we haven't finished everything yet. I wanted you to…" Cloud looked a little bit shy. He went right up to Tifa and bent on one knee. "Tifa…will you…will you marry me?" 

Tifa didn't answer. She got such a shock she sat on a chair that wasn't there. She landed on the floor with a bump, on her bottom. Cloud couldn't help laughing a little bit. Tifa laughed nervously too, as Cloud helped her up. Cloud waited until Tifa had calmed down a bit. "Tifa? Will you?" 

Tifa looked at Cloud's face and smiled. She couldn't be any happier. "I will. But why did you never ask before?"

Cloud smiled. "Because I've been arranging it all. You wait until you see Barrett in a suit and tie!" 

"Barrett? Is everyone else coming?"

"Of course! They were the ones who helped me arrange it. Vincent delivered the ring to me." Cloud took the ring out of the box and placed it on Tifa's finger. There was a beautiful mother - of - pearl stone set into the middle of the gold. It shone little rainbows onto the walls in the Villa. The ring took Tifa's breath away.

"Oh, Cloud!" 

There was too much going on from that moment to describe. The PHS was used so many times Tifa lost count. Cloud showed Tifa things he'd arranged, and what he had in mind, and how all the others had helped him in some way. Tifa was so happy. They arranged the wedding for it to be held in a fortnight's time. The time went very, very quickly.

Barrett and Cid were the first ready on that day. They went to see Cloud, and were trying not to laugh at each other's outfits – suits of black with neat white shirts. Cid had coat tails on his overcoat. His hair, for once, was neatly slicked back. Barrett's hair was too short. His hair was the same as normal. Much to Barrett's amusement, Cid was wearing a deep red bow - tie. Cloud answered the door in double - quick time. "Barrett! Cid! The girls are over at Kalm to get their dresses ready. Come in! Red XII is here, as well as Vincent and Cait Sith."

They all went inside, and looked at Cloud. He looked very smart in his suit, and the little spikes of hair were tied back neatly into a ponytail. Barrett privately thought it looked pretty silly. They stared about the living room. Red XII couldn't wear a suit, obviously, but he had brushed his fur, with the help of Cloud. Vincent sat solemnly in his suit. He looked the most "suited" (that was NOT a deliberate pun!) to wearing those sorts of clothes. It was mainly because he was an ex – Turk, where he had to wear suits all the time. Cait Sith wore a black bow – tie, and was seated in the corner of the room. 

"Are we all ready? Good. Let's be off. I'll go on to Corel. Cid, go get the girls. I hope they are ready." 

"Okay, Cloud!" Cid got on board the Highwind and a few minutes later, it streaked across the sky, over the ocean to Kalm…

"Oh, Tifa, you look gorgeous!" Shera could not contain herself when she saw Tifa in her dress. She looked like an angel, with a tiara on her head, and little pearls around the neck of the dress, all the way down to the breast. They dangled and sparkled in the light, as though the light was dancing on the wall. Tifa's hair was let down behind the tiara, and it flowed down the back in a silky brown wave. Tifa smiled demurely.

"It is nice, isn't it?"

Yuffie nodded. Yuffie felt silly in her outfit. Dresses were not made for her, she thought. Actually, she looked quite nice, especially as her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Shera looked very sweet in a little dress the same as Yuffie's. Her hair was tied back in a similar way to Yuffie's. Tifa was standing in the doorway showing Shera and Yuffie her dress. "I wonder if the boys are ready yet?" said Tifa. "We'd better go outside and wait for them."

They sat outside the Kalm Inn and waited, except Tifa, who stood, as she didn't want to get the dress ruined. Luckily, a quarter of an hour later, the Highwind landed and Cid shouted from the plane. 

"Get in, we gotta get to Corel before Cloud does." Tifa noticed the Highwind had two huge white ribbons on the back of it. "Good old Cid," thought Tifa happily. Everyone climbed on board and Tifa went off to her quarters on the Highwind. She sat down and began to smile dreamily, thinking about life with Cloud. "Will we have kids? Will we grow old together? What will we do on our honeymoon?" She sat and dreamed until the plane jolted as it was landing. Tifa scrambled to her feet, held her dress up a little so she wouldn't trip over it, and ran to the ladder. She managed to get there before Yuffie, and Tifa could see her running up the bridge. Tifa looked down the ladder. She couldn't resist it. She felt she could take on anything as she was in a brilliant mood. With her dress on, she felt like a queen. Cid stared in surprise as Tifa slid down the ladder the way Yuffie usually did. He chuckled.

"Tifa! That's what _I_ do!" yelled Yuffie, who slid down in hot pursuit of the running Tifa.

Tifa and the girls went into Corel. Cloud had not arrived yet, as it was a long way to walk.

"He did get a head start, though, Tifa," said Cid. "He'll be here any minute, you wait and see." They waited for around ten minutes when a familiar figure entered Corel's church. "Cloud's coming! He's nearly here! He asked me to run ahead to see if you were here yet." Said Red XII. "I'll go back and tell him that you're here." Red XII ran towards the door again. He stopped. "Tifa?"

"Yes, Red XII?"

"You look really lovely." He then ran off quickly in search of Cloud. A few minutes later, Cloud arrived with half of Corel with him. Tifa was surprised to see all them as well.

"We had to come, Tifa. The prettiest barmaid on the Planet is getting married! We just had to come!"

"Do you, Mr. Strife (a stifled giggle came from Yuffie's seat), take Tifa Lockheart to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Miss Lockheart (a stifled giggle from Yuffie's seat and a thump noise, followed by a quiet "ouch") take Cloud Strife to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do."

"Exchange rings…you are now man and wife." Cloud and Tifa also exchanged kisses after the rings. Everyone clapped and cheered. After the wedding, the reception was on at Tifa's bar, except Tifa, for once, didn't have to do the cooking. "This is great!" She said to Cloud. 

Cloud smiled back. "Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?"

Tifa thought hard. "How about a world tour on the Highwind? We'll pilot it ourselves, if Cid lets us, and go everywhere we want to go."

"That's settled then. That's a great idea!"

The reception lasted for ages. There was a big mess left in the bar, but luckily Cloud had hired people to tidy it for them. In the evening, the two of them sat alone together, watching the sun go down at Costa Del Sol. Tifa stared towards Junon. She could just see the tip of the cliff in the distance. "I'm so happy. Aren't you, Cloud? Cloud?"

Cloud wasn't listening. He was staring to the North, his eyes wide. Tifa turned to see what he was staring at. A huge image was floating in the sky, and stopped at the horizon. "Hello Tifa, Cloud. Good luck to the two of you. I'll see you again one day." The image disappeared.

"Aeris?" Said Tifa.

"Aeris…" Said Cloud.

"Who am I? Am I a demon too?" Sephiroth sat in the pool of Lifestream, alone, and wondered what would become of him. What was he? Who was he? The only thing he knew for certain is that he was either a Friend or a Foe.

*********************************************************************************************

THE END.


End file.
